Lewko
'''Corporal Leon (Lewko) Glava '''is one of the main characters of the Suicide Forest franchise, and the creator of the main groups featured throughout the series. His weapons of choice vary from sticks, to melee combat, and an Uzi submachine gun. Past Childhood Leon was born on October 3rd of an unknown year, in the capital of Slovenia. He was born to low class parents in a broken down village of Kamnik. When he was 10 years old, Leon had a hopeful wish to join the army which his parents supported, seeing as how it was desperately looking for fighters to join for free or even forcefully recruiting. He was sent to military school to an unknown location, living and studying there till he became 18 years old. Meeting Kirrayo After graduating his military school, he was set to a military campus in Siberia, where he swiftly rised the ranks from Private First Class. At the campus, he was pushed beyond his limits, but quickly found an ally in the form of Kirrayo, currently Corporal at the time. The two became good friends at their time at the campus, leaving the campus for the last time for Operation: Peder, which promised to promote Lewko and Kirrayo if the mission was completed well. Operation: Peder Not much detail has been given about Operation: Peder, all that's known is that it was Lewko and Kirrayo's promotion mission, and that it took place in the exclusion zone of Chernobyl. That was also the mission where the two were first paired with Private First Class Netbuse. They were tasked with extraction of a high value target which was trapped in the zone by an unknown enemy, presumed to be The Slender Man himself. Not much else is known, other than the fact that Lewko managed to get his gloves ripped enough to cause radiation to significantly enlarge his fingers, and that they managed to save the target unscathed. This earned Lewko a promotion to Corporal, and Kirrayo a promotion to Sergeant. The Suicide Forest Franchise Suicide Forest 1 Lewko first appeared with Kirrayo and Netbuse in the first Suicide Forest, being sent there on a secret mission by CLASSIFIED to record for signs of "something." Neither of the three were briefed about what that "something" was. They ventured into the woods in snowfall, quickly succumbing to the forest's effects of delirium and small bursts of psychosis. That is proven by Lewko chasing Netbuse down a hill with a large stick after he had accidentally destroyed the last of their food supply. The footage ends after Netbuse drops the camera, apparently cutting out. This is still believed to be the doing of The Slender Man. Suicide Forest 2 Lewko returned in Suicide Forest 2, for a reason still left classified by him and Kirrayo. This time, they are accompanied to the forest by "The Guy", a SCAV roaming around to give them directions to the woods, and William II, what seems to be an asset the CLASSIFIED sent in to silently dispatch of the trio, as they had apparently "found out too much". As they delved deeper and deeper into the forest, William II gets accidentally shot by Kirrayo, revealing his evil plan to the trio as he wounds Kirrayo heavily. Lewko ends up shooting William II once along with Netbuse, yet to no avail. Believing Kirrayo is dead, Lewko, Netbuse and "The Guy" leave, only for William II to ambush Lewko and threaten to kill him, getting saved by "The Guy", whom knocks William II out, leaving him to die. Lewko, Netbuse, and "The Guy" leave the forest. Suicide Forest 3 Recieving heartbeat monitor signals reveals Kirrayo is not yet dead, yet heavily wounded, Lewko decides to spring back into action and save his friend. Unlucky in trying to contact Netbuse, Lewko assembles a team of people from his past, like Autismo-Boy and Anatoli, or even random people begging to join him in the case of Bobby. Like so, the squad goes incognito back into the forest, without the knowledge of CLASSIFIED. The group manages to find UrkemF's gun, afterwards getting ambushed by The Slender Man. It manages to heavily damage Lewko, making him pass out for a few hours, finding Autismo-Boy still there horribly wounded. They eventually find Kirrayo tied to a tree, only for it to be another ambush by The Slender Man, this time with Bobby at his side. After Bobby gives his speech of revenge, Lewko manages to free himself with his military skills, freeing Kirrayo and Autismo-Boy, tackling Bobby to the ground and managing to end his life. After Autismo-Boy is almost killed, Lewko manages to subdue The Slender Man long enough to remove his gas mask, finding out that is its' weakness as it teleports away. Now stuck in the forest with no food, the three of them will have to find their way out. Character First Canon Appearance Lewko first canonically appears in the story in Operation: Peder with Kirrayo and Netbuse, seeing as the stories about how Kirrayo and Lewko met Autismo-Boy and Anatoli are still shrouded in mystery. There it is revealed how Lewko got his rank of Corporal and his large fingers. Apperance Suicide Forest 1 Lewko appears to wear decently casual clothing, with the reasoning that he and the team dismissed the forest as being of any threat whatsoever. He wears a decently sized black coat, a checkered blue backpack, black jeans and black boots. Suicide Forest 2 In this one, Lewko dresses even more casually, wearing nothing more than a gray shirt, blueish-grayish trousers and black shoes. Suicide Forest 3 Lewko here appeares fully dressed in his army attire from the campus, with their traditional army clothing and bulletproof orange tinted glasses. Personality Lewko appears to be a natural leader, seeing as how he is the assembly for all the teams seen in the episodes so far. He displays natural skills with firearms and coordination with his squadmates, no matter their sheer incompetence. His care for his friends is very much emphasized in Suicide Forest 3, where he risks the lives of himself and other people just to save his friend Kirrayo. He is also shown to be at least somewhat careful and clever, being the only one to bring weapons and a food supply to the forest originally. Last but not least, he is resourceful, as seen by him using sticks as makeshift weapons and untying the ropes that tied him to a tree on his own. Relationships Kirrayo Lewko and Kirrayo have a brothers in arms type of friendship, as shown by Lewko's clear objective with saving Kirrayo from the forest. Not much is known about their friendship otherwise, as Lewko says the majority of his time at the campus should be left classified. Netbuse Lewko and Netbuse seem to be good friends, yet not as good of friends. They are still supportive and what not, but it is clearly shown their friendship isn't as detailed or strong. "The Guy" Lewko and "The Guy" don't have any connections. Lewko just seems to barely tolerate him. William II Lewko has a dislike towards William, for his careless and annoying behavior. This dislike is further amplified when he learns of William's true plans to kill the original trio. Anatoli Lewko and Anatoli seem to have a close friendship, as he seemed to convince Anatoli to join the group without hesitation. They are believed to have a currently classified past together with Kirrayo. Autismo-Boy Not much is known about Lewko and Autismo-Boy's past, although Lewko has mentioned he knows him from a past mission in Kazakhstan. Not many other details, but assuming from the fact that Autismo-Boy was elligeble for a pick, they must've been good friends. Bobby Lewko is skeptical of Bobby's behavior, fully knowing of Bobby's relationship to his brother and his desperation to join the group. Lewko considers bobby "a monkey", from being annoyed by the various animal sounds Bobby has emitted.